Anguirus’ Diary
by KaijuDiaries
Summary: First Mothra, now Anguirus! The spiky monster writes his own diary about his experiences on Monster Island.


Tuesday

Hello! I am Anguirus. I saw Mothra was making diaries and I decided to try it out, so sorry if it's not as good as hers or something.

Mothra isn't here at Monster Island anymore; she left a few days ago. It was like Sunday or something, but I can't remember. I'm really sad, she was a good friend.

So here's what happened. Mothra had an egg. She had followed Rodan into a forest after we went to the Kaiju Grill and yeah. Apparently, she was doing stuff with him?!

I dunno, because she was going out with Godzilla!!

Godzilla accused her of having Rodan's egg, but apparently, it was Godzilla's, so Mothra left. She named the baby Gatra. Godzilla Battra? I don't know. Right now I'm walking Godzilla back to the cave. He's really upset.

"Why did I do that?" he moans.

"Hee hee, I don't know!" I cackle. I'm feeling really bad. I want to take it out on Godzilla. "It's all your fault, you know…"

"Yeah." He sighs mournfully.

"You drove her off!" I say.

"No…"

"Yes!" I push him down. "You did!"

I lunge at Godzilla, knocking him down into the sandy beach. He growls. Godzilla tries to shove me off, but I can tell he is exhausted.

Godzilla falls back down as I bite his shoulder, and then I thwack him with my tail. I open my mouth. A sonic roar blasts out, throwing Godzilla away.

Godzilla leaps up and charges up his atomic breath, yeah, he can do that, but I roll into a ball. His blast smashes into me, but It doesn't harm me because of my thick shell.

I roll towards Godzilla, and when I hit him, he is defeated. I uncurl, and he is lying there, wheezing. I am surprised. I have never beaten Godzilla before! I leave the area.

I walk home, but I'm stopped by - hey! That's a familiar, but a somewhat unwelcome face. "Rodan."

"Anguirus." He sniffs disdainfully. I growl at him. Rodan smiles.

I leap at him, and I bowl him over. He squeals like a panicking hog. Rodan slices at my throat, struggling. I punch him with my claws and shove him into the water. He flounders about. I leap forward and fall on my face. This gives Rodan a perfect advantage and he pins me into the ground.

I roll around, but Rodan lifts me off the ground and tosses me back down. I ache all over from the impact. Rodan fires his Uranium heat beam at me and I cry out in pain and it hurts, it hurts it hu-

Thursday

So, things happened, and now I have no horn on my nose.

When Rodan fired his beam, it slowly disintegrated my horn! What a jerk. Having no nose-horn feels like when you lose a tooth and you're used to having it there so it feels weird when you touch it and stuff. And it hurts. A lot.

I am now back at Godzilla's, and I think I will apologize. "Hey...I'm sorry. About yesterday, that is." I say. He stands up and says, "That was a jerk move, but I'm sorry for fighting back. I've been going through some stuff."

"I know. I've been lashing out lately. I don't know why. It's like I know I'm doing it, but I can't control it." I state.

"OK. Do you need anything else?" He asks politely.

Oh boy, here we go. "Yeah, actually. I was wondering...I'm really lonely. Do you think you could help me get someone? Like, a girlfriend?"

"Dude, I'm alone too. Just give me some time. I am going through the same thing." He says slowly.

"But I can help you too!"

"Fine…." He sighs.

"Okay, try your luck out with Biollante," I suggest.

"Fine…" he sighs.

"GO!"

"Fine."

Godzilla and I walk out of the cave, and we locate Biollante. She reaches out with her tentacle arm things and, I know this is creepy, grabs Godzilla. She's in the water before we know it and Godzilla is in the water with her.

I dive under the waves and look around frantically. I see Godzilla fighting Biollante to get to the surface. I kick my legs and swim down to the depths. I scratch Biollante with my claws and her tentacles release Godzilla. We swim out of the water.

"No, no, no." Godzilla is panting.

"Yeah…" I say. "That was weird. Go find Megaguirus."

We walk away, leaving footprints in the wet sand of the beach.

When we find Megaguirus, she is flying around in circles above the temple. "Megaguirus!" Godzilla calls.

"What?" she responds. She flies down to us and stops.

"Do you… um… want to… uhh… go out on a… a walk?" mumbles Godzilla.

"Sure!" she says. "Do you need help getting over Mothra? I can help you. That happened to me, except it was Destoroyah who dumped me."

It dawns on me that Megaguirus is more interested in helping Godzilla than that creep Biollante. Then, I lash out again! I scratch Godzilla's face and punch Megaguirus.

I kick Godzilla in the stomach and slash Megaguirus's arms. Godzilla

rears back and pushes me over. Suddenly, the fit passes.

"Wha… what happened?!" I ask cluelessly.

"You tried to murder us!" Megaguirus says crossly. "Gee!"

"I think something's wrong. Let me see your arm." Godzilla leans over me.

I give him my arm. "Hmm."

"Godzilla?" I ask fearfully. He's peering at my arm.

"There are weird red things under your scales."

"Let me see." Megaguirus pushes over. "Parasites. I wonder where they came from."

"They came from me," a voice drawls. Destoroyah stalks out of the forest, Battra behind him.

"You!" I cry. "Battra, you know why Mothra's gone? It's all your fault!"

I leap at Battra, and she squeals and I fly into Destoroyah. He hisses and I grab his horn, just as a beam of energy spews out of it. I direct the energy away, then kick him in the leg. Destoroyah collapses. I hear a screech behind me.

Battra grabs me and shoves me down, just as Destoroyah steps on my tail. I cry out in pain, and then the weight is lifted. Godzilla punches Destoroyah in the face, but Battra grabs his spikes and pulls him off. I jump at Destoroyah and roll forward in a ball. I slam into the red kaiju and knock him off his feet. He beats his wings and flies into the air.

Godzilla screams and I see Rodan flying at him. Rodan claws at him with his feet and Battra bites and slashes with her teeth and claws. I yell, "Godzilla!"

Suddenly, Godzilla stumbles. He falls to the ground and lays there, unmoving. I cry out in fear, but Destoroyah leaps on me. I slash at him with my claws and when he gets off, I roar my sonic roar. Destoroyah screeches and falls into the water.

I shove his head under, and after a few long moments, he stops struggling. I get off of him, and I look under the waves. Destoroyah is drifting around. Biollante drags him down to eat. I drowned Destoroyah.

Battra and Rodan squawk and leave the area. Godzilla gets up, and I walk home with him.

Friday

I'm afraid. The parasites haven't gone away yet, even though Destoroyah is dead. Godzilla says that they will die in a few days.

Also, I'm worried. Mothra hasn't come back for a while. I think it was almost two weeks, but I'm not sure. Anyway, she should be back soon. I keep telling Godzilla to go look for her, but he doesn't want to.

I walk down the mountain that my house is carved in, and I see Rodan standing there. I curl up in a ball and roll him over. He lands on the ground with a groan. "Listen," he says, picking himself up.

"What?" I growl.

"I didn't do anything with Mothra! I swear. I know you're in love with her, but she went out with Godzilla. I can help you get her."

"No." I start to push past him. "I'm not interested."

"Oh, yes you are." Rodan flies in front of me. "I know you are. I see it in your eyes!"

Also, I don't know if I've mentioned this before, but Rodan is either deranged or just weird because he has random mood swings, like now.

"I KNOW YOU WANT HER!" he screams. "I KNOW YOU DO!"

"I'm not interested."

"YES, YOU ARE!" Rodan fires his uranium beam at me. I cry out in agony as the beam hits me in the chest and sends me sprawling. "YOU ARE INTERESTED!"

"No, I'm not!" I yell, struggling to get up.

"You are." Rodan's voice drops dangerously low. Another mood swing. "I'll get her for you."

"NO!" I scream. I launch myself at him, but he fires his beam at me and it hits me in the face. I smash into the side of the mountain and a rock tumbles down. I'm too tired to move, let alone catch it and throw at Rodan.

The rock hits me. Pain shoots through my body and I cry out in agony. The rock weighed more than me! Why can't anybody hear this?

"AHH!" I scream. The beam from Rodan's mouth hits me again and I shudder from the pain.

Then, Megaguirus flies out of nowhere. She swoops down upon Rodan and knocks him off the mountain. He's too startled to beat his wings. I hear him screaming and cursing all the way down. Then the yells are abruptly cut off.

"Are you okay?" Megaguirus asks. She shoves the rock off of me and I groan. She picks me up and flies me back to my house.

I just woke up. Megaguirus is cleaning my wounds and I am intensely grateful for her help. She didn't have to do this.

She moves closer to me. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

Megaguirus hesitates. "Umm… do you want to… go… er, go out with me… to the Kaiju Grill maybe possible probably not?"

I'm surprised. Nobody's ever asked me to go to the Grill before, besides from Godzilla, because he's my best friend, but yeah.

And now there's a pretty kaiju asking me out. Wat.

"Of course," I say.

Saturday

Well, I have two things to report. One, Godzilla's going to find Mothra with Little Godzilla. Two, I went out with Megaguirus and it was awesome. The whole thing was a blast. So yeah. That was fun.

Nobody knows where Battra went. Oh, wait! There she is… coming at Gatra and Kumonga! They have no idea about their danger!

"Megaguirus!" I cry. "Gatra and Kumonga!"

She turns and looks out the window. Swearing, she flies out the door. "Be safe!" she yells back at me. I walk over to the window and see Megaguirus snatch Gatra out of the way. She comes back to the house, deposits Gatra, and flies back. Kumonga is slashing and stabbing with four of his legs (or arms?).

Megaguirus smashes into Battra, and I see them rocket towards the ground. I'm really worried. What if Battra does something to Megaguirus?

Megaguirus and Battra circle each other in the sky, and then Battra attacks! Battra speeds towards Megaguirus, but Megaguirus is ready. She spins to the side and shoves Battra right at Kumonga. Kumonga grabs Battra and pins her to the sand. "Gatra, stay here!" I order.

"Okay," says the little kaiju. I run down the mountain and stop at Kumonga's side.

"Let me go!" yells Battra. "I said, LET ME--"

"We know what you said," I state.

"Why are you attacking things?" Megaguirus asks.

"I miss Ghidorah!" yells Battra. She struggles and kicks Kumonga in the abdomen. I leap forward, but Gatra is faster. Wait, what? GATRA?

Yes, Gatra. She wriggles her body forward and, oh geez, clamps her little mouth around Battra's wing. Battra is off balance and she falls to the ground. Megaguirus flies at them, grabs Battra's neck, and breaks it. Battra falls to the ground, dead.

Wow. That's a lot for a little guy - or girl like Gatra to handle.

I think I'll go back to my place. Oh yeah, I forgot to say. I found this smaller cave sorta next to the volcano. It's out of the woods next to it, but it's still close. It's small, but it's a start. Time to get some nice rest. Much needed after these days, haha.

Sunday

I'm waking up now, and it looks like my little parasite thingies are diminishing. So that's kind of cool

I just heard some really REALLY bad news….Little Godzilla DIED! That poor thing, and he didn't even get to shoot his first beam...sorry. I'm kinda rubbing away tears. I got some good news as well. Godzilla and Mothra are back together! And I think Ghidorah's dead. He beat me and Baragon up, soooo…..

I lazily walk out my cave, in a haze from the past days. I'm surprised. Mothra's at the entrance of my cave!

"Hi, Mothra. Nice to finally see you again." I say.

"Yeah, you too. What happened to your horn? Like, on the front of your face?" She asks.

"Oh, that. Rodan burnt it off. Fun times."

Mothra laughs.

"No, you don't look bad without it." She says. "Feel free to stop by Godzilla and I whenever you want!" She flaps away. It's nice to have her positive energy around on this little island again.

I finally step out onto the sand. I can hear a noise - like the sound of helicopters hovering back in the days we used to destroy cities. I look up to see Megaguirus hovering in the air.

I gotta admit, I was a little startled. So I was standing there looking like an idiot.

Yeah. She has a way of creeping up on people.

"Hi, Megaguirus!" I roar.

She responds with, "Hi, I saw that Mothra was back. I haven't seen her too much, but I've heard she's great to be around."

"She sure is," I say.

"Better to be around than me?" She demands.

"N-no!"

"You sure do seem very intimate with this… Mothra…" She spits.

I reply with, "No, I'm not! She's with Godzilla! For the last time! I'm not with Mothra! Jeez…" Ok, maybe that was a touch too defensive.

"You both write in diaries… whatever. I'm sorry. That was not very nice. I am still getting used to being around lots of other kaiju." She says, apologizing.

"It's ok, me too," I say, blushing. God, she's pretty. Pretty in like a weird cool creepy way. It's hard to describe.

"Hey, if you want to, I could fly you around the island… Anguirus." She offers. "As long as your back isn't too prickly..haha."

"Sure."


End file.
